


Galaxy Hair Gel

by HighQ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Art, Bullying, Couple, High School, M/M, Sad, at least i think, but it'll get better, hopefully, just sad tbh, oh i tried to make this sad i am so sorry, they're in the same grade levels don't worrys, they're so cute i'm gonna make them a couple, yeah there's that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighQ/pseuds/HighQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wore his hair down, minded his business, and just went on with his complicated life.</p><p>"Please... I don't wanna get hurt again!"</p><p>He lost his hair, he lost his dignity. But he became a galaxy. Something that he's photographed and painted for years. It was his favorite thing.</p><p>He was alone. He was scared. But someone gave him a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy Hair Gel

**Author's Note:**

> Look the intro is suuuuuuuper slow and I dont even mention Asahi until the end i am super sorry okay but i tried angst?? not the style i usually do i was just focusing on description so I hope you guys appreciate that. I hope y'all enjoy I wasn't planning on this being chaptered but I suck at writing on a plan. Just thanks for reading!

Pristine hallways glistened with LED lighting and filtered with the scent of some cheap cologne diffused throughout Karasuno High. The clicks on heels, the low chatter of voices--it was all embraced as the school encouraged students to achieve a higher education and follow their dreams. Such a prestigious school with celebratory sports teams and fascinating academic clubs, it's only an expectation that their students followed suit with high standards. This was true, their graduation rate was the highest of the prefecture; No wonder why it was turned into a private school a few years ago. Students flock here with their high grades, and if they didn't have the grades, they certainly had the tuition payments in full.

Marble floors of copper and black grace the Aesthetic Building (don't worry, it's just what the students stay for Cultural Arts building). What would be stark white cinder block walls are now an artistic setting for mural lovers; abstract, graffiti, and surrealism display across the hallways. This is the most gorgeous part of the school, every student flocking here when they have a chance just to observe the works of others.

That's was Nishinoya's favorite thing to do. Most of his classes revolved within the main building, but he cherishes the class that he has in the Aesthetic Building. Only five classes a day, his fifth period was Freelance Art 202. His teacher, Mrs. Samazuki, was an elderly lady who treated every student like her very own son, mostly taking special care of Nishinoya (most of the students envied him for being her favorite).

Nishinoya hated his other classes though--especially Literature. It was the class he dreaded going to. The teacher in that class treated everyone well except for him.

He was mostly displaced within his core classes. Usually having to sit at the back, even with his terrible eyesight, neglected when trying to have one of his questions answered, and always the last person to be picked during projects.

Nishinoya could get by in his other classes though, but Literature was just the worst. Nothing clicked for him. He didn't understand figurative language, he couldn't grasp the difficult passages, and the way he wrote his essays always earned him grades that he was pretty sure were a sin.

He counted the minutes, _the seconds_ , until he could escape to his last period. He didn't even bother to take notes for the time being, only sitting there and spacing off. His blonde fringe mixed in with his brunette locks and rested on his forehead, a glint of his eyebrow piercing shining through in between. The teacher was mentioning something about a project that's due next week, but he was cut off by the dismissal bell ringing. Nishinoya gathered his things and was one of the first people out the door, not-so-subtly ignoring picking up the project rubric.

This was his gleeful moment. The five minute trek between his fourth and fifth period was something that was never interrupted. He tuned out all the hallway chatter and only focused on going to his rejoicing period. The double doors that opened to the building turned his grimace into a bright smile, that is, until he turned down the hallway.

It was an instant collision. It was this moment that Nishinoya regretted tuning out everything. He ran into a third-year, the crash between them two seems like something you would see on Tosh.0. An instant bruise started to form on Nishinoya's shoulder, a scowl on the third-year's face.

"M'bad." Nishinoya dropped down to grab the notebook that has fallen from their collision, handing it to his senior. He has to stretch his neck a mile up just to look at him. This guy was at least a foot taller than himself, making just his height something that intimidated him.

"Are you not going to apologize?" The third-year snatched his notebook from Nishinoya and blocked him from proceeding to class, eventually whipping his head at the bell whenever it rang, signaling tardy students. "Great, now I'm late because of you. What are you going to do to make it up, shrimpy?"

Nishinoya just dropped his head down, not really wanting to look at his superior in the eyes. "Don't know." He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He was just trying to get to class so he can retreat into his happy-zone.

"Can you even do anything? Do you not know the rules of this school?" He stood stern over Nishinoya, making sure that his dominance was certain.

"No? It was a simple accident." Nishinoya by now was sweating. He was starting to panic. His interactions between students was limited. "You're just making us more late by continuing this conversation, so can I just leave?"

Even though Nishinoya was stating a fact, the third-year did not take well to it. Marble floors of copper and black graced the halls of the Aesthetic Building, but so did crimson. Liquid streaks of a glistening crimson was never seen between anyone except for Nishinoya and that third year, who Nishinoya soon later found out was Yuuji Terushima--the son of the principal and the school's number one student in academics.

\--

It was something that became part of his routine in school. He started to dread the whole entire day. Nishinoya's hair now fell below his lower lashline, his uniform jacket quickly becoming his best friend. Bruises and cuts littered his body, threats and insults thrown at him constantly.

_"Isn't he a little dark?"_  
_"Look at how stupid he is! Can you do any basic math, kid?"_  
_"He's just a little shit."_  
_"Spoiled good for nothing brat."_  
_"Why don't you just have your father buy your way through high school?"_

Something else he hated. His father. Takeda Yuu, CEO of Yuu Cyberware. They were the biggest company in East Asia for computer security. His father became a billionaire within a few years and acquired a lot of property, so it was only inevitable for him to get married and start a family.

"I'm home." Nishinoya whispered after closing the door to his house. Yes, he had his own house. His father purchased it for him after he was tired of seeing Nishinoya's failing grades. It wasn't a reward, if anything, it was the opposite. He was constantly on lockdown. If he had any, friends weren't allowed over, and in every room (except the bathroom of course), was placed a security camera. A guard was at his house during most hours. Pretty much prison for the luxury.

It was his father's way of saying, _"I'm done with my son."_ He grew up prestige, made a prestige company, and created a prestige family. Anything below perfection was unacceptable, so he got rid of what he didn't think was perfect.

\--

Dark skies drenched with glitter and lights completed the horizon. Nishinoya sat on his metal roof, clinking his fingers to alleviate the stress he's accumulated over the past few weeks. Watching the night sky was his favorite, even if he should be asleep at 3am. It was Saturday now, so he didn't have to worry about getting beaten or ridiculed on for the next 48 hours. It was a sigh of relief to him. Staying inside his house 'studying' has quickly became his favorite new activity. It became his new art class even.

Nishinoya took out his phone and took a picture of the sky above him. Light blues mixed with dark greens and black. The sun wasn't even going to come up for another few hours, but this was morning for him. Something 'normal' for him, even. 3am with a fresh cup of coffee and a tray full of bacon. It was something to distract him from the orange bottles with powdered capsules inside of them that sat next to him.

The picture he took would soon be recreated inside his bathroom. A tile inside the shower stall painted of a galaxy, nearly replicated perfectly, blending in well with all the other tiles painted. He was running out of tiles to cover, but this was the only spot where he could express himself freely. Nishinoya's bathroom is filled with rolls of toilet paper, soap, and acrylic paint. It was the only place where his father didn't have a camera placed in, so it quickly became his sanctuary.

By now the sun had risen and the birds were chirping outside. It was any moment now that the guard his father hired would be walking in to do his shift. Nishinoya sulked inside of his bathroom, washing off the remainder of the dried paint off of his hands.

_Knock Knock_

"Nishinoya! Open up!" A deep voice trembled behind the front entrance. Nishinoya sighed knowing that his boring day was going to begin.

\--

"Aye Daichi," Nishinoya looked up from his books for a moment and towards his guard. "How come dad didn't ring in yet?" It was past noon by now, and Nishinoya's father usually connected to one of the cameras to checkup on his son personally by now.

"He's in a business meeting right now. He said he isn't going to check up on you today, so I'm his only reliable witness for a report." Daichi leaned against the bedroom arch. They were both inside of Nishinoya's bedroom, a light tension resting in the air above them.

Nishinoya nodded his head and turned back to his books. Psychology for Beginners. It was a subject he didn't care too much about, but it was something that he needed to grasp in order pass his second year in high school. But the minutes kept passing and passing, words flowing in one part of the brain and out of the other. Nothing even registered, it was just a monotone speech that played inside of his head.

He was bored--that was a fact. Nishinoya stared outside of the window that was placed above his desk. The distant mountains of Tokyo with trees nestled between the crests reflected the peacefulness of the valley. He wondered what it was like to go outside, to explore his surroundings. He needed some fresh air, the stuffiness of his bedroom and the dust coming off of his text books did no well for his sinuses. His head ached severely, enough for him to even take out his eyebrow piercing and leave his eyebrow bare for the time being.

Oh he wished so much to just go outside. He wished so much that an idea came flowing to mind.

"Hey, Daichi," Nishinoya got up out of his chair and pointed towards his Psychology book. "I'm going stir crazy. It's an actual thing."

"Tsk, seriously?" Daichi read over the passage that Nishinoya was pointing to and rolled his eyes. "So you're telling me that you've been inside so much that it's driving you insane? I thought you were _already insane_ , even without the stir crazy." A sly smile peered on Daichi's face as he watched Nishinoya's jaw twitch.

Nishinoya decided to ignore his comment. "Yeah, yeah we get it. But the only way we can reduce me being 'insane' is allowing me to get some fresh air, right?" Nishinoya's eyes light up with mischief. It was genuine mischief, though. He wanted to get out of studying just so he can actually spend time outside for once.

"Did you at least take your pills?" Daichi was indifferent about the situation. He knew that his boss would chew him out for letting him go outside, but he would be able to take a break and visit his girlfriend if he let the squirrel run free for a while.

"Yes I did!" Nishinoya smiled for once at the word. Something that was the antagonist of every conversation was finally used for reward.

Daichi scratched the back of his head and muttered an 'alright' under his breath. Nishinoya had the biggest smile engraved on his face. He was excited to explore, to examine new horizons, and to maybe even take some photos for him to create later on. The two of them exited the house, Daichi reminding Nishinoya that he had to return within two hours. They took their separate ways, and Nishinoya was on the road to the start of something he wasn't expecting.

\--

Nishinoya knew that two hours passed. It was probably closer to five hours passing. The sun was starting to set, adults were leaving work, and the nocturnal animals were starting to wake up. He took several photos of the flora and fauna around him. He was drenched in sweat from running up and down the streets to catch in-motion photos of the birds that would flock by.

Walking down the sidewalk unbothered, Nishinoya looked up at the stars that were forming. "Two years now, it feels good to have broken a streak," he whispered under his breath.

 _"Two years since what?"_ A voice stammered from behind him. Nishinoya froze instantly remembering that voice. _How did he find me? Why is he even here? What's going to happen next?_

"Are you going to answer me?" The voice was right behind his ear now. He could feel the breathing of the older man on the back of his neck.

"No,Yuuji." Nishinoya bit his lip and turned around to him. He was going to stand up for himself this time. All the other times he's has to spill secrets and tell his bully every personal thing about him. His home life was never given away, so why should he have to tell him now when he's finally gone outside?

A fist straight to the jaw. Instant knockout. Nishinoya fell to the ground and crossed his arms over his head. Saying no was a terrible idea, but he just couldn't say anything anymore. He stood back up, wobbling, and swung at Yuuji. Exchanges of curse words and grunts kept on, more swings towards Nishinoya than Yuuji.

Then the back up came. Two, no three of Yuuji's friends followed suit. Nishinoya was out of luck now. He still fought though. His spunk didn't die out. He was exhausted, he was bloody, and he was pretty sure he was losing consciousness.

"Yuuji," A taller, dark haired person pulled out an object from behind him. Nishinoya watched as the bullies' faces lit up with anticipation and then turn into devilish smirks as they faced towards him. The dark haired guy grabbed Nishinoya by his shirt collar and started dragging him down the sidewalk, his friends following in pursuit. Yuuji, and another blonde haired guy just stared at Nishinoya.

They eventually ended up in the back of a convenience store. The 'followers' tied up Nishinoya and kept kicking him in the stomach, the blonde haired guy giving on kicking and just started throwing store items at him. Yuuji scanned the store and made sure no one was in sight, even blocking the door to the manager's office.

"Alright, we're ready guys." The two pursuers stopped physically abusing Nishinoya and stepped back. Yuuji pulled out a metal pair of sheers from his back pocket and pressed it to Nishinoya's neck. It was only inevitable for tears to be rolling down his face now. His lip was busted, his eye was blackening, and his body was covered in a countless number of bruises. Yuuji yanked onto Nishinoya's hair, causing the younger boy to yelp helplessly.

"Tell your dad that he owes me a nose job." Yuuji started snipping away Nishinoya's hair. He couldn't remember which guy it was, but another punch made contact with his temple and he was out.

The next time he opened his eyes was in a back alley. He was shirtless, robbed, busted, and completely lost.

 _"At least I look like one of my galaxy paintings now."_ A small smile pulled at his lips as tears strolled down his cheeks. His eyes were cloudly with the salty water, but he could see a few cats messing around a few feet away. He knew that when he got home that Daichi would kill him, and that's only if he could find his way home. He struggled himself to stand, not caring that he was shirtless and covered in dry blood. Nishinoya proceeded to make his trek home, taking the time to admire the stars above him.

\--

Nishinoya was nearly home. He recognized the regal fencing that graced the lawns and BMWs parked in driveways. Some of the elderly women walking by gave him dirty looks, even one going to the other side of the street just to avoid him. Nishinoya looked down and ran his fingers through his hair, fighting back the tears from feeling the loss of his locks. He wasn't completely bald, but it was botched to the point where he should just get it all cut off. He wasn't able to hide the black eyes he got anymore--the fringe was gone.

Even when focused on the sky, Nishinoya didn't even realize that he ran into another person. He looked up to him, his eyes instantly turning into large saucers. This guy had to be at least seven feet tall, his stature comparable to a god. It was almost on instinct, but Nishinoya dropped down. He crossed his arms over his head and just waited. He waited for another beating. His day was already terrible enough, just might as well make it worse.

"W-W-Why are you ducking?" The taller guy shrunk down next to him, placing the grocery bags he had on the ground. He reached his hand out to the trembling boy and patted his shoulder, taking note of how quick the other flinched away.

"Please, don't-"

"Don't what?" He could see the tears rolling down Nishinoya's cheeks. He felt extreme sympathy for the younger boy that was shivering below him. He saw him starting to shake severely, his breath becoming shallow in straight fear. _Why was he so afraid of me?'_

"Please... I don't wanna get hurt again!" Nishinoya screamed and punched the ground with complete rage. He was tired of it absolutely to his breaking point with the bullying. Tormented by his father, tormented by his peers. 'Does anyone want to even want to be with me?' Thoughts were ravaging through his brain. He knew that this experience would kick his anxiety into overdrive, even with the daily dose he took earlier.

They just sat there on the cold sidewalk together. It was too late for anyone to be out, even the club-goers were starting to retreat to their abodes. The older guy took off his jackets and placed it on Nishinoya's shoulders, ruffling the now scraggly and destroyed hair of the younger's. Nishinoya looks up stunned, he couldn't even open his eyes all the way the were so swollen from the punches. It was almost shocking for him to receive this level of care, especially from a stranger.

"I'm Asahi." Asahi smiled lightheartedly and stood up, reaching out his hand for the other to grab onto. "Let's get you home." Nishinoya grabbed onto Asahi's hand wearily and stood himself up. He kept his head down and tried to avoid eye contact with the other guy. He felt so small and violated right now.

"What's your name?" Asahi asked making sure that the younger boy could walk without needing major help.

"I'm Nishi~" he coughed out some blood, clenching his stomach to try to numb some of the pain. "Nishinoya." Asahi nodded his head in confirmation. He wrapped his free arm (he did make sure to grab the groceries he had) around Nishinoya's waist to give him extra support. Asahi did worry heavily about him--his safety, his health, whether or not if it's even a good idea for the kid to get home.

But he just wanted to make sure he was okay. Asahi was misunderstood himself, and he didn't want to see another good soul go to waste.


End file.
